It Was Supposed To Go Well
by theholychesse
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission, where they had to shut down a weapon's factory on a tropical island and take the goods. It was NOT supposed to be a mission where the weapons factory exploded, knocking out the handful of Black Knights that came here and stranding them here.


It was supposed to be an easy mission, where they had to shut down a weapon's factory on a tropical island and take the goods.

It was NOT supposed to be a mission where the weapons factory exploded, knocking out the handful of Black Knights that came here and stranding them here.

….

Ohgi awoke a few feet away from his Knightmare. His head hurt and he had a cut on his cheek, but that was all the injuries he had.

Looking around he saw bits of metal from the weapons factory and a few fires here and there.

The team that came to the island, called Segruka, where himself, Tamaki, Tohdoh, Deithard and Zero.

He was alive, but what about the others? He thanked the gods briefly that Kallen couldn't go due to family stuff. In the corner of his eyes he could see Tamaki lying on his side near his own Knightmare.

He ran forward towards the man and went to his knees and placed one of his hands at his neck to check his pulse and another above his mouth to feel if he was breathing. His pulse was normal as well as his breathing. Ohgi sighed in relief and slapped his hands against Tamaki's cheek gently to wake up the Japanese man from his slumber.

With a moan, Tamaki opened his eyes and gasped at the destruction around him, with one hand he nudged Ohgi away so that he could stand up.

They both looked at each other and nodded, Tamaki being serious for once, and both ran to try to find more survivors.

…..

It was sunset and they had found Tohdoh and Deithard. Tohdoh had a bunch of cuts all around his body and a minor concussion, Deithard was somehow perfectly unharmed.

They were now franticly searching for Zero, and when the sun had come down, the group took out their flashlights that Zero gave them for this mission.

Passing by a tree, Ohgi heard something like breathing in the tree. Looking up he saw Zero on a low branch of the tree, he had visible injuries and his mask was somewhat off, exposing jet black hair.

"Guys, I found Zero!" Ohgi shouted, and quickly the men ran to Ohgi's location.

"How are we going to let him down?" Deithard asked, worry in his eyes for their commander in a tree. They then looked at Tohdoh, understanding what to do, he pulled the tree as down as he could and then Ohgi grabbed their leader. Tohdoh let go of the tree, causing a bunch of leaves and a few branches to fall down.

Zero's clothes were torn in many places and he had bleeding coming from cuts on his torso and legs, as well as blood dribbling down from a wound somewhere on his head. Tohdoh, took his emergency first aid kit which every Black Knight had in their Knightmare and with everybody's help bandaged up everything except the wound somewhere on his head.

They all looked at each other, Ohgi said,

"Who is going to bandage his head?"

"You should do it Ohgi, he trusts you the most." Tohdoh said. Ohgi closed his eyes and inhaled and the rest turned around, Tamaki was reluctant do turn.

Ohgi carefully took off Zero's mask and gasped, thus Tamaki, Deithard and Tohdoh turned round instinctively and gasped as well.

"Zero is a kid?!" Tamaki shouted, Zero stirred a little bit but did not wake up. Tamaki's exclamation was right. Zero was a boy no older than 17, who had a rather large gash on his forehead and that was the source of the blood that could be seen even with his mask.

Ohgi shook his head on cleaned up Zero's wound and placed their leader on a bed of leaves.

Behind him Tamaki was raving while the other two men were trying to calm not only themselves down, but Tamaki as well.

When Ohgi had made sure that every wound on Zero was taken care of, he walked to the other members of the group to discuss what to do.

…..

When Zero woke up he looked around, he had his mask on, he had a few bandages on his body and he was in an infirmary like place. He was told that an explosion happened and that he was taken back to base and patched up.

Everything went well after that, though sometimes he would catch either Tamaki, Tohdoh, Deithard or Ohgi looking at him pitifully. It unnerved him a little to be honest but paid it no major worry. They were probably worrying about him dealing with CC.

He didn't notice small scar on his forehead until much later, when it was barely visible, he simply dismissed as a scar from Arthur or something.


End file.
